Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ballistic system. In particular, it relates to a roller system for utilizing ballistic material to cover a building opening, such as a door or window.
Description of Related Art
The more frequent occurrence of intruders in schools, businesses, government facilities, and the like, has highlighted safety needs for people working or using such facilities. Intruders these days are armed with various versions of high powered rifles that do tremendous damage, as well as make most locking devices ineffective. Facilities are constantly attempting to prevent an intruder from entering classrooms, offices and the like. When dealing with an intruder, many places go into a lockdown situation wherein people remain in the places/rooms where they are. The responders can take an average of 18 minutes before they can reach and deal with the situation, if no security is readily present keeping the occupants of a room or building safe from intruder entry is the critical priority and represents the most effort while waiting for responders. Effective entry prevention, as well as protection from penetration of bullets (especially high powered bullets), is needed to allow time for the responders to arrive and protect the occupants in the room or building.
In schools and most buildings there are many kinds of doors and windows of various shapes. Some swing outward, while others swing inwards. In addition, some doors are double doors that open in the middle of the two doors, either in or out. Windows as well take on various shapes, though most of these are usually some rectangular form.
Many rooms in these situations have a window in the door or next to the door, making it relatively easy to break the window and reach in and unlock the door and open it with the door knob. These doors and windows are easy to see through and allow an intruder to do great damage, even if the door remains locked and closed.
The devices attempting to deal with this type of situation have used various approaches. Devices to prevent entry, metal roll-up doors, door locks, and the like have all been tried with various levels of effectiveness. Many ballistic materials are available, many of them, like Kevlar®, are solid sheets and are not flexible making them unsuitable for door and window protection. A new generation of more flexible ballistic materials are available, such as those made by Safe Zone Ballistics, LLC, and, while they are very flexible, they however cannot be just placed on standard shade or other roller door/window devices and remain effective ballistic materials. Accordingly, there needs to be a new system for utilizing this ballistic material effectively to prevent ballistic weapon entry of doors and windows.